BIKER
by tyra n' U
Summary: Il pensait s'être fait oublié mais elle l'a retrouvé malgré tout.Mais lui as-t-elle pardonné?...Laissez moi une petite rewiew por favor


BIKER

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a tellement de monde. Il avait toujours du monde autour de moi. Mais maintenant il y a des moldus autour de moi. Je vit parmi eux dorénavant ; j'ai fuis, suivit de Blaise. Je sais qu'on nous retrouvera. Je ferme les yeux et sens cette odeur d'essence, de lustrant et écoute ces ronronnement de moteur. Je finis d'astiquer ma moto. J'émets un petit rire discret. Qui l'eut cru. Moi, aux préjugés bien ancrés, Serpentard dans ma mentalité de sang pur, prenant soin d'un objet moldu. Mais j'avais changé grâce à elle. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Blaise s'approcher de moi

- Hey y'as un quelqu'un là-bas qui veut courir contre toi.

- OK, il met combien ?

- Il dit que c'est juste pour t'éclater mais sinon, il est prêt à allonger 1500.

- Je vais lui montrer qui va se faire éclater ! Dis lui de se mettre en place

30 secondes plus tard une moto argent avec des motifs vert émeraude s'aligne à côté de la mienne. Je souris ces couleurs ce sont celles de Serpentard. Peut être que c'est un ancien camarade qui veut sa revanche à une fois où je l'ai humilié. Mais qui ? Il y en a tellement. Je met le contact et je et craque mon cou. Melissa se place entre nous d'eux, elle me fait un clin d'œil puis lance le signal du départ. A cet instant plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Comme un tunnel se forme devant mes yeux .Seule la ligne d'arriver m'apparaît très clairement. Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer. D'habitude rien ni personne ne réussit à me tirer de cette « concentration intensive » , pourtant cette fois je sens mon regard attirer vers l'autre motard. Il ne me regarde pas et profitant de mon inattention, accélère. Reprenant mes esprits je le suis. Je le regarde à nouveau. C'est un regard de fille, les yeux assombris par un fart noir. Non c'est une femme plutôt.

_**Je crois que c'est ELLE. **_

Elle détourne la tête et me fixe également.

_**C'est ELLE. **_

Mais ces yeux autrefois illuminées par une lueur malicieuse sont aujourd'hui éteints. Ils me regardent dans un mélangent de tristesse et de colère

_**Je LA comprends. ELLE doit me détester.**_

Elle me dépasse légèrement d'une roue. C'est une habitude elle à toujours été plus forte que moi. Je suis un lâche. Nous sommes de lâches qui avons eut peur d'assumer nos actes.

_**Pourquoi est-ELLE là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi après autant de temps. Je ne sais pas. **_

Elle voit dans mon regard mes interrogations. Moi, je ne vois qu'une unique larme perler dans ses yeux. Elle accélère une dernière fois et gagne le course mais ne s'arrête pas et continue son chemin sans se retourner. Je remarque qu'elle à laisser un feuille tomber. J'arrête donc ma moto et attrape tant bien que mal cette feuille légèrement emportée par le vent. C'est une lettre m'étant destinée. Je retire mon casque en voyant mn prénom écrit de sa main.

« Drago, mon Drago

Comment vas-tu ? Plus très bien maintenant que tu m'as vu, n'est-ce-pas? Je dois t'avouer que te retrouver n'as pas été de tout repos. Malgré tout cela fait maintenant 1 ans que je t'observe vivre avec ces moldus que tu détestais tant. Je ne te comprends plus.

Je sais ce que tu leur a fait, j'étais là cachée derrière là porte, à croire que ta formation de mangemort ne vous apprend pas à vérifier les alentours. Je ne suis pas là pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais bien pour t'avertir : jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as fais et jamais je ne te pardonnerai. Comment as-tu pu ? Je sais que tu craignais pour ta vie mais je serais morte avec toi si l'avais fallu.

Je me vengerai.

Tu les as tués.

J'avais confiance en toi.

Tu m'as trahi.

Je t'aimais.

Tu m'as brisée.

J'avais ta promesse Drago!

Tu les as tués, je te tuerais.

H. »

A cette lettre est attachée à l'aide d'un trombone deux photos. Je vois LA vois entouré de Potter, de Ron Weasley hilares sur un banc dans un square. L'autre, il s'agit de nous, ELLE dans mes bras.

Je regarde la route qu'ELLE a empruntée il y a à peine quelque minutes. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je m'écroule à genoux sur l'asphalte. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, la lettre posée sur le sol avec les photos. J'entends plutôt que je ne vois une moto s'approcher de moi. Il doit s'agir de Blaise.

- Hey, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'es jamais vu perdre une course en 2 ans et demie.

- Je sais.

- Drago, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- C'est ELLE...

Il devient à ce moment tout pâle. Il a comprit. Il voit les photos et la lettre. Il s'assit aussi. Il a peur. Il sait qu'ELLE reviendra. Mais que ça ne sera pas que pour moi. On avait fait un pacte d'ancienne magie qui incluait que pour tuer l'un de nous réellement il fallait tuer l'autre également. ELLE le sait. ELLE reviendra, ELLE a raison.

Mais je ne me défendrai pas, j'ai fuis trop logtemps comme un lâche. Je dois assumer. J'avais promis de ne pas LA faire souffrir, ELLE a raison.

J'ai trahis sa confiance et son amour, ELLE raison.

_**Ma miss-je- sais tout a toujours raison.  
**_


End file.
